


The First Kiss

by hermionemonica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Near Future, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03 Oblivio, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemonica/pseuds/hermionemonica
Summary: Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng have been dating for six months now. But Marinette is scared of something. Will she be able to overcome her fear and kiss her boyfriend? And what consequences will it have?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clslovegood47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/gifts).

> Wishing you a very happy birthday, my friend! I hope you like this!

“Why is it bothering you so much?” 

“I don't know Tikki... it's just... ugh, I don't know!” 

Marinette was frustrated with herself. A kiss isn't supposed to be so difficult. She had been with Adrien for almost six months now. Then why was her mind blowing it out of proportion? 

“Are you not ready to take that step in your relationship?” 

“No, Tikki. You know I've wanted to do this ever since I started dating him. Hell, I’ve dreamt of this even before I started dating him. But I guess dreaming about it and thinking of actually doing it are two totally different things.” 

“You know you don't have to hurry it Marinette.” 

“I know, but I think I don't want to delay it too longer. I want to do it.” 

Tikki floated up to her chosen's face and hugged her cheek. Marinette giggled in delight. 

“You know,” interrupted a voice. “I might have some tips, if you want. I have seen quite a bit of how kids do it these days.” 

_“Trixx!”_ shushed Tikki, as she saw Marinette's cheeks blush furiously. 

Of course, thought Marinette, Trixx had spent quite a lot of time with Alya (and Nino). So it wasn't a surprise that she had seen more than enough of kisses. After all, Alya and Nino weren't exactly reserved when it came to displays of affection. Alya, especially, was aggressively eager when it came to publicly marking Nino as hers. She remembered, they had shared their first kiss only four weeks after she had shut them inside a cage in the zoo. And what had Alya said before it? “Nino is like a brother to me.” Incest it was then, Marinette chuckled. Their relationship had started as a beautiful accident. She and Adrien were nowhere like that; Adrien took a long time to admit his feelings for her, and then it had been a long journey to where they stood today. And yet, sometimes she wished that it were as easy for her to show Adrien how much she loved him, not just in words, but in actions, as it was for their best friends. 

But what Marinette and Adrien had between themselves was beautiful and special in its own way, and she would not change it for the world. 

“Kid are you okay?” 

“Are you here to mock me? Or will you actually help me this time?” 

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Well, I have more pressing matters if you don't want me,” he muttered, but he didn't move an inch from Adrien's side. 

“It's our six-month anniversary next week.” 

“You've mentioned it before, and I still don't understand why you are so nervous.” 

“It’s... complicated, Plagg. You see, I love Marinette. I love her more than I ever imagined loving someone. But I'm scared. I'm scared to lose her. What if she leaves me just like Mom did? What if she says that she doesn’t want to be in a relationship with me, just like Ladybug did?” 

“You two have been together for six months now, and pigtails is head over heels for you. I think you can safely rule out the _she-doesn't-want-to-be-in-a-relationship-with-you_ part.” 

“I know. It's just... Ladybug was the first girl who I loved and the first one to know the real me. And she never wanted to be with me. I know Marinette is awesome, and she is amazing in her own way, just... she still doesn't know all of me. I'm not sure if she'll even like the parts of me that she doesn't know about.” 

“And so you are scared to go in too deep because if she leaves then it will hurt more then?” 

“Exactly.” 

Plagg sighed. He had had many love-sick kittens in the past, but this one was broken. 

“Look kid, I know Marinette. And I can confidently say, that girl will never break your heart. She loves you too much.” 

“You really think so?” 

“Indeed I do. Now stop moping. Order some good mouth-freshener because... you know.” 

“Plagg!” 

“Yes Alya, I heard you the first time. I will keep updating you as it happens,” Marinette spoke into the phone and then whispered to herself, “and if it happens.” 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing!” 

Alya's voice dropped to a lower pitch. “Marinette, are you feeling nervous?” 

Just like always, Alya knew. “I guess I am.” 

“Hey, you got this! I know the first kiss is a big thing in a relationship, but you just have to think how things will become stronger and better between you guys after it has happened. Besides, this isn't anything new, is it? You've been kissing him in your dreams since you were 13.” 

“Thanks for reminding me,” Marinette said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, which Alya seemed to ignore completely. 

“You're welcome. By the way, if you're worried about the smaller things, like the noses getting in the way or biting the lips, I can give you some ti-" 

_“ALYA!” _

Oh God, Alya was no better than Trixx. They were made for each other. 

“I'll talk to you later,” Marinette muttered into her phone before hurriedly disconnecting the call. She imagined Alya collapsing into a fit of giggles on the other end of the call, and she rolled her eyes at the thought. But she didn't have much time to think about it, as her phone buzzed with an akuma alert. There was an akumatised supervillain who was terrorising people near the Louvre. 

Thank kwami for the distraction, Marinette thought as she transformed into her superhero alter-ego. 

When Ladybug swung onto a rooftop near the place of action, she saw that Chat Noir was already engaged in combat. She took a minute to analyse the situation. The supervillain had an enlarged pen-turned-gun, which shot beams at people and turned them into random letters, which were then sucked in by the same weapon. It was easy to guess that's where the akuma was. She smiled and dove in to fight beside the black cat. 

“This is one wordy villain, Ladybug,” Chat quipped in the middle of the battle. 

Ladybug smirked at her partner. “Five bucks says she's a writer.” 

“You know, it won't be a fair bet when we know that you are right.” Chat dodged another of those beams. “Now if we try to venture a guess at what she was writing about that got her so worked up, that might be fun,” he flashed a grin. 

Ladybug swung out of direct range of the beam, saying “That's too hard. I guess I'll pass.” 

It didn't take them long to get the akumatised villain down, mainly because it was similar to many others they had faced before. After Ladybug had purified the akuma, everything returned to normal 

“What am I doing here?” 

“You were akumatised by Hawkmoth, my friend,” Ladybug offered kindly. 

“Ladybug!” The sight of the red and black spotted superheroine seemed to excite the girl, and she turned her head to look at her black clad partner, “And Chat Noir!” The girl jumped to her feet. “I was up all night writing a fanfic about you two, but I cannot seem to get the first kiss right. Maybe you guys could help me a bit with some real facts input?” 

“We never-" 

“It isn't like-" 

Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at each other with surprise as they spoke at the same time. But there was no awkwardness or embarrassment between them at the girl's question. They had faced a lot of those by now, and they were used to it. So they shared a smile, and then turned to the girl who was still looking on with eager eyes. 

“It might look like that sometimes,” Chat explained, “and all the media and things out there might make it look like that. But believe me when I say this,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, “Ladybug and I are not a couple. We are partners, and we are best friends. Now I know there exists a lot of content shipping- what do they call it again?” Chat turned to Ladybug for help. “Ladynoir,” she offered. “Yeah that,” Chat went on. “But, don't confuse the made-up for reality,” he finished with a wink. 

Wow, Ladybug thought. He has got really good at this. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were bracing themselves for some Chloe-level of fangirling, but this girl seemed pretty mature. She smiled warmly, and said, “I totally get it. Thanks for being so understanding with me.” 

This was new. They sure needed more people like her in this world. 

“Let's get you home, sweet lady,” said Chat as he extended his arm. The girl consented and Chat picked her up in his arms. As he turned to leave, he felt a tug at his tail. He spun around to find Ladybug looking on with a sheepish expression on her face. 

Chat raised his eyebrows in question. Ladybug responded, not looking directly at him, “If you are not busy afterwards, then can we hang out for a bit?” 

Chat grinned. “I'll be there in ten minutes. Wait for me,” he ended with a finger-gun at her, and extended his baton and vaulted away. 

Not long after, Ladybug sat on one of the beams of the Eiffel tower with her legs hung over the edge, while Chat Noir sat cross-legged beside her. She really enjoyed moments like this. Ever since Chat had stopped with his flirting and romantic advances, the trust and comfort between them had increased manifold. Gradually, they had become the closest confidants. They talked about everything, as long as that did not divulge any detail about their identities; because that was still a secret between them. 

“So how are things with your girlfriend?” 

Chat had got into a relationship around the same time that Marinette and Adrien had started dating. Ever since Chat had talked to Ladybug about his growing feelings about this girl, some boundaries between them had been taken down. 

“Things are pretty great.” Chat's eyes lit up as he thought about his Princess. “I haven't seen her in five days, and I'm pretty pumped about our weekend date.” Chat took a moment. “What about you Bug?” 

“About that, actually,” Ladybug began nervously. “I have been planning a surprise for him, because you know, it is our six-month anniversary next week.” 

Chat didn't find it unexpected that Ladybug would be celebrating her six-month anniversary with her boyfriend in the same week as he would be celebrating his six-month anniversary with Marinette; after all, they had started dating other people around the same time co-incidentally. 

“He is one lucky guy, huh?” 

“Maybe,” Ladybug wrung her hands. “Chat, have you kissed her?” 

Chat was briefly taken aback by the sudden question. And then the surprise on his face melted away in a blush as he thought about kissing Marinette. 

“No I haven't,” he replied to Ladybug's question. “But I would love to.” 

“Do you think you’ll be nervous about it?” 

Chat mused for a moment. “I guess I will. But I’ll also be super excited.” 

Ladybug looked down and stared at her lap. Many images flooded her mind. Adrien bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Her brushing away Adrien's bangs and kissing his forehead. Them cuddling with each other under the starlight. Them falling asleep on top of each other after a movie marathon. Adrien and her had been so close before, then why was a kiss such a big deal? 

Just then, she saw a soft touch on her shoulder. She looked up to find Chat's concerned gaze on her. “Hey, you okay?” he asked. 

Ladybug did not answer. Instead, she turned her head away and looked to the side. 

“You know, Ladybug, you don't have to do it if you're not ready.” 

“But I really want to do it,” Ladybug replied, the desperation ringing clear in her voice. “I guess I'm just scared that I'll end up sloppy, or that he will be disappointed with it...” 

“You know you are underestimating both your boyfriend and your relationship by saying that,” Chat said in a soft voice. “You are amazing, and I am sure even if you mess up a bit, he won't mind. Besides,” he went on with a twinkle in his eyes, “I know first kisses never go wrong. They are always magical and perfect. Take it from a guy who has seen almost every anime and Disney movie there is!” 

The grin on Chat's face was so boyish and adorable that Ladybug couldn't hold back her giggles. She reached up and ruffled his hair. “You dork,” she murmured. 

Chat pouted at that, but then he broke into laughter so contagious that Ladybug soon joined in. After a while, Ladybug stood up. “Thanks Chat,” she said, and smiled at him warmly. Chat got up, and gave an exaggerated bow. “What are friends for?” he said, and held out his hand for a fist-bump. “Pound it!” they said before parting on their own ways. 

Marinette rested her head against Adrien's chest, while Adrien had wrapped his arms around her. They were lying on the lawn recliner on Marinette's balcony. The sun was starting to set, and the sky was painted in beautiful hues of pink and orange. Their anniversary date had been beautiful, and now they were savouring the last few moments of their time together at Marinette's before Adrien had to leave. 

“Have I told you how much I love you Marinette?” 

“Almost twenty times today.” 

“That less?” Adrien pretended to be aghast. “Please forgive this idiot for his blunder!” 

Marinette giggled against his neck, and snuggled closer. 

“I still find it hard to believe at times that Adrien Agreste is such a dork.” 

“But I'm your dork, isn't that right Mari?” 

Marinette reached up and kissed Adrien's nose. “That you are,” she whispered, looking into Adrien's eyes. Their faces were close enough for their noses to brush against each other. 

I could just kiss him now, thought Marinette. But maybe, I'm not ready to be the one who starts it. And what if Adrien is not ready either? 

Marinette felt a sensation of discomfort and nervousness creeping up her spine. “Excuse me for a bit,” Marinette whispered as she stood up. Adrien had an expression similar to a kicked puppy when she walked away from him and descended down the latch door into her room. 

Marinette walked down the ladder slowly and drudged towards her couch. She plopped down and hugged her Ladybug plush tightly. Tears broke through her eyes, and she buried her face in her hands. Why was she like this? Why couldn't she just do it? She really really wanted to kiss Adrien, and she had been looking forward to it. Why was she so scared? The thought of doing it was making her uncomfortable, and yet not doing it was making her restless. Why was it so difficult for her? Why? 

Just then she felt strong hands wrap around her. She immediately knew that Adrien had followed her down to her room. For a moment, she wanted to push him away, she hated herself in that moment. But then again, she wanted to hold him close, for she needed to know that he will love him nevertheless. 

Adrien could feel Marinette shaking in his arms. It pained him to see her in such a situation. What could have happened suddenly that had upset her so much? 

After a while, Adrien pulled back. Holding Marinette by her shoulders, she whispered “What is bothering you so much Mari?” 

Marinette slowly raised her head to look at Adrien. “I-I'm trying to find the courage to kiss my boyfriend," she said in a little voice. 

Adrien let out a little gasp, and a fiery blush spread over his cheeks. True, he was expecting this, but he hadn't expected that Marinette would be so upset about it. She was trying to find the courage, she said. What if he initiated it? Marinette wouldn't push him away if he leaned in, would she? 

Slowly, his expressions softened into a little smile. “Well,” he said, “maybe we can.” 

Adrien got up from the couch, and extended his hand towards Marinette. 

“With your permission,” he whispered. 

Marinette's eyes widened a bit, but then her lips curved into a smile. She placed her hand in Adrien's and stood up on her tiptoes next to Adrien. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, tilting her head slightly. 

When Adrien's lips met hers, she felt a surge of electricity course through her. Nothing, nothing she had ever felt could compare to what she was feeling now. This was bliss. This was everything she ever wanted. In this moment Adrien was hers, and hers alone. 

Their hands, interlinked, tightened against each other as they deepened the kiss. Marinette’s other hand held the Ladybug plush, while Adrien's hand was at the small of her waist. 

After what felt like an eternity, they broke off. They kept their eyes closed and Adrien touched his forehead to Marinette's. They just wanted to bask in the warmth for a little longer. 

As they stood like that, Adrien's muscle memory kicked in. He remembered this feeling, this warmth on his lips, this softness in his hands. He remembered holding someone like this, and feeling their lips on his. No, he remembered the same girl. But how? This was his first kiss with Marinette... 

And then a photograph flashed in front of his eyes. One that had been his wallpaper for so many months, a beacon of hope that was long extinguished. Ladybug. That kiss with Ladybug that Alya showed them after the battle with Oblivio. 

Adrien snapped his eyes open. Marinette's eyes were still closed, and a contended smile floated on her lips. Could this be possible? Was he really that lucky? Marinette is Ladybug? His first love, his first friend, his best friend and his girlfriend were the same person? And he hadn't realised it for so long? After yearning for Ladybug for years, she had been his for six months and he hadn't known? 

Wait... Marinette was Ladybug. The same girl who had rejected Chat Noir so many times. So... his fears were true. Marinette did not love him. His Princess did not love him. She would break his heart again when she knew who he really was. 

Marinette opened her eyes when she heard sobs. She opened her eyes to find tears streaming down Adrien's cheeks. His face was all scrunched up and he wasn't even trying to hide his agony. Was the kiss really that bad? 

Marinette leaned back and placed both of her hands on the sides of Adrien's face, “Adrien, what happened? Tell me, please!” 

“I really love you m'lady.” 

M'lady? She hadn't heard that in so long... But the only person who had ever called her by that name was... 

“Kitty?” 

“Yes, I am your annoying Chat,” he said between sobs, “The one you never loved, the one you turned down so many times. Your boyfriend is the same boy who you could never love. Please don't leave me Marinette, I don't want to be alone again... please.” 

Marinette should have been shocked. But she just smiled. “I love you Adrien. I love you Kitty. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I am so sorry you felt this way. I turned you down before only because I could not have a relationship burdened by masks, secrets, and responsibilities. That doesn't mean I didn't love you.” 

Adrien looked into Marinette's eyes, and as always, the blue calmed his heart. He enfolded her in his arms and buried his face in her neck. 

Marinette wrapped his arms around him and ran her hand through his hair. There were a lot of things to process, but what was more important right now, was that this boy in her arms needed her love, and she would not hold back even a bit to give her all to him. 


End file.
